narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ten-Tails
sorry not much is on there, I noticed no one had created it yet so I tried. look Sylexus, sign ur comments. 2nd im going 2 report u 2 an admin 4 breaking a poilcy (no spoilers)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) But it's not a spoiler, the manga is out now on Naruto central. And how do I sign? Im not very good with wikis... Srry i apologize..I 4got it came out early 2day :( u shood sign ur posts by either writing 4 tildes (Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC)) which is on ur keyboard or by pressing the signature button on this editing page (its the 3rd from the right)--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) thanks, and I know what tildes are Sylexus (talk) 02:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Why are they deleting all the 10 tail pages? No idea, it's not a spoiler anymore. The chapter's out Sylexus (talk) 03:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yea Its wierd I want to add to it but theres no page.Vmejia (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Who tagged it for deletion and why? Also why is none of this updated on the sage of six paths? Sylexus (talk) 03:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) also shouldn't Madara's page/Akatsuki's page be updated about this as well (I say akatsuki's because of Madara's goal portion.) Sharingan I think that we should mention something about the Beasts's Sharingan. Also, I believe that the Sharingan originally belonged to the Ten-Tails. When the Sage sealed it inside himself, he got all of it's abilities (Sharingan). So this may mean that it became his Kekkei Genkai and that's why the older brother's descendants have the Sharingan, because the older brother inherited the Sage's ,,eyes".Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :After looking at it, it looks like it is the Sharingan mixed with Rinningan (Multiple Circles with Sharingan Tamoes on each one) Should something about this be added? Hidan13 (talk) 21:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Like a sharinningan or something? (talk) 21:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe the resemblance to the Rinnegan is nothing more that coincidence. If you take a regular Sharingan and add two more circles with tomoe, you'll get the Ten-Tails' eye. obviously it would also has resemble the Rinnegan, since it has a number of concentric circles. :::It might be prudent to make a mention of the Rinnegan, but it has to be carefully worded. Something like: "It has only one eye, which has nine tomoe in three orbits. The tomoe make the eye resemble the Sharingan, while the many concentric circles make it resemble the Rinnegan." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::is it not worth a mention that the tablet that the sage made needs both SHARINGAN (and mangekyou) and the RINNEGAN? (talk) 17:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, that's not worth a mention, since it isn't true. The tablet doesn't require both Sharingan and Rinnegan, it only requires the Rinnegan. The Mangekyō Sharingan and Sharingan are simply also able to decipher some of the text. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i thought it said that each decipher a different part of the text on the tablet, which you just said yourself, what else could the rinnegan do with that tablet? so, wouldn't it need all 3 to decipher the ENTIRE tablet? (talk) 18:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :No. To give a hypothetically numerical example: the Sharingan can read 25%, Mangekyo can read 50%, and the Rinnegan can read 100%. Also, *pokes ShounenSuki*. ''~SnapperT '' 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That percent part is pure speculation. All he said was you needed the three eyes to read all of it and read it in the oreder of Sharingan, MAngekyou, and then Rinnegan. By having those at you use you ca obtained more info.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's speculation, that's why Snapper said it was hypothetical... :His point isn't, though. Madara says: :It's quite clear from the text than one doesn't need all three dōjutsu to read the entire text. The Rinnegan can likely read it all, the Mangekō Sharingan can read less than the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan can read even less than the Mangekyō Sharingan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Combination of sharingan and rinnegan if u look at the beast eyes it has the rinnegan multiple rings and the sharingans tomas so did he get the rinnegan from the beast 2 :All of this is speculation as of now. We don't know whats the deal with its eyes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If you also obsevered, the moon which Madara plans to reflect the "infinite" Tsukuyomi bears the same design. While I agree with TheUlimate, this is all merely a speculation. I do however find it interesting to note that The Statue of The Outer Path greatly resembles that of the Ten Tails. However, the fact that it's body became the moon vexes me. This is all merely my own observation, but still I am throwing ideas out. NF RPr 15:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know.... the sage couldn't have possibly taken the ten tails out without the rinnegan. The ten tails could easily be as powerful as the other nine combined, maybe more. So maybe the ten tails gained the "rinnegan-sharingan" when it was sealed in the sage. The summons that Pain used had the rinnegan and the crows in Itachi's genjutsu had the sharingan. Naruto and the nine-tails are tightly bound so why not? (User:Falstag1001) 19:24 10-10-09 (UTC) dident someone mentioned in the manga that the sharingan was developed from the byakugan? so how come you are debating over it? ten tails face if u look closely under his eye, you will notice another face that looks like nagato -- (talk) 15:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you thinking of the Sage of the Six Paths? Jacce | Talk 15:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i am not sure but it look like it have a face--Abdulla266 (talk) 16:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you are thinking of the guy with the sword and the staff, I would say it is the sage, as the pic comes from Madara's story of the beast. Jacce | Talk 16:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i know that the man is the sage, but the beast have a face under its big eye if u look closely --Abdulla266 (talk) 16:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) are you talking about the picture in this article? or on a different page in the chapter?--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) iam talking about the ten tails picture in the article, if u look closely under the eye u will see another face --Abdulla266 (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) thats just a side effect of the shading.Saimaroimaru (talk) 18:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) only ten tails? okay you would think that if it split its power among nine tailed beasts it would have 45 tails originally do the math 1+2=3+3=6+4=10+5=15+6=21+7=28+8=36+9=45 any ideas--Cmcwiki (talk) 17:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The 45 tails :P, but we can only speculate how its like that. And by the way, it looks like a cyclops/armored gorilla/fox with ten tails :P Nat12345919 (talk) 02:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Um, no. Thats... just idiotic... In DBZ, when two beings preform Fusion, they dont become two beings just added together. Have some brains, dude. They became ONE being, with ONE fused soul. They just seem to have similar conciousness of both fusionees. Since Kishi-san based Naruto off of his childhood penchant for DBZ, it isn't too unreal for him to have adopted a similar context with his Bijuu. They all fuse, and gain a final tail, making them "complete". It has ntohing to do with Math. Kishi's never been that obvious. Plus, ill just add that having a Bijuu with 45 tails is the speculation of a n00b who lacks any form of Manga Knowledge and Deciphering. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 18:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yea-no. Just no. 45 TAILS? No way. Ten tails is more than 9. It's not math, it just is. --Thepantheon (talk) 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) besides, Kishis not smart enough to do someytihng like addition utter inconsistency! so let me get this straight, kyubi has "near infinite chakra" while the jubi has just a "massive and foul chakra". where's the logic in this please. kyubi cannot have near infinite chakra because its incomplete form of the jubi. the jubi should be the one with near infinite chakra. This wiki is such a fanboy place. Where does it state explicitly in the manga that kyubi has near limitless chakra? :You're right, it doesn't. Kyuubi has a ton but shouldn't be called near limitless or the like. ZeroSD (talk) 11:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, utter inconsistency is rather overreacted. ::That said, I can't find a single official source that says the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. All sources I found only said it had huge or enormous chakra. This does seem like a case where fanon became more well-known that canon. ::P.S. "This wiki is such a fanboy place." Of course it's a fanboy place. We wouldn't be here if we weren't fans. However, there are hundreds of sites with far worse information that those few major mistakes that appear on this site, The strength of Narutopedia is that when you spot a mistake, you can help us correct it like you did right now. There's no need for a personal attack on us. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I could have sworn it was referred to as "Near limitless". In the anime or something. Then again, I may only THINK I heard it heard it was near-limitless. But /shrug not so sure.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ditto, but i THINK it went more like "Naruto being the kyubi jinhuriki gives him near-limitless chakra" or something like that.--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Madaras moon plan not being possible Maybe you should put in trivia that the plan to reassemble the ten-tails is impossible due to only half of nine-tails chakra being in Naruto and the other half sealed forever in that jutsu used by the third hokage to seal the first and second hokages soul? So the nine-tails effectivley has only half of its chakra and now all the taild beasts together dont have chakra equal to the ten tails? Maybe Madara is not aware of that fact? Just my 2 cents... maybe madara can somehow free that chakra... Stylator (talk) 16:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) it would be massively funny if Madara near succeeded and at the last moment found out about this and was like "dang, guess I can't do it" lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And then white Zetsu laughs like he did with the tantacle :). But no really, i believe its at least a trivia because its not possible to release anyone from that seal so half of ninetails (and thereby some of tentails) chakra is forever gone. I dont believe Madara even knows of that sealing jutsu let alone how to free the chakra. FlameSkarr (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC)